peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 June 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-06-10 ; Comments *Show has intro to I Married Joan. *File 1 has intro of the show from 21 May 1997, which includes the Spiderman theme and the start of Beatnik Filmstars' Pilot Jack Harrison. *Peel mentioned that the Four Brothers performance at his 50th birthday party at Peel Acres was never recorded, as he was busy enjoying the music after a listener wrote in to know whether it was recorded. Sessions *Brassy: #1, recorded 9th June 1996, repeat, first broadcast 27 July 1996. No known commercial release Tracklisting *unknown: I Married Joan (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits - Volume 2 - 65 More TV Themes From The 50's & 60's) TVT TVT 1200 CD :(JP: 'Oh Good evening, here's a record by a man who came to our wedding, it's a bit scratchy but sincere') * Faces: Debris (LP - A Nod's As Good As A Wink... To A Blind Horse) Warner Bros. :(JP: 'Well the pig and I spent some of the very best lives with Ronnie Lane when he was with the Faces and that's one of his songs and him singing it along with Rod Stewart') * Blur: M.O.R. (Live at Peel Acres) *Waxman: You're The Voice (12") Raving Mad RVM003 #''' :''(JP: 'And tonight's session comes from Brassy')#'' *Brassy: Right Back (session) *Ivor Cutler: The Breaking Point (CD - A Wet Handle) Creation *Kreidler: Boccia (Remixed By Erik >> MMM) (album - Resport) Stewardess STU 04 '''# @ *Soulbossa: Mantrap (12" - Come Into Soulbossa) Dishy @''' :(BBC Radio One trailer) *Surgeon: Rotunda (album - Basictonalvocabulary) Tresor TRESOR 73 '''# @ *Paul Mwanga: Muana Nkento Bebele (v/a album - Ngoma, Souvenir Ya L'Indépendance) Popular African Music PAMAP 102 # @ *Brassy: What You Are (session) *Hard To Swallow: Stags (v/a 7" - Strictly Ballroom) Caught Offside *Wayne McArthur: Give We Jah (7") Backyard Movements BM003 # @ *Cryogenics: R. U. Alien (World Summit) (12") Hard Leaders #''' *Stony Sleep: She Had Me (7") Big Cat :(news) *Skimmer: Last To Know (shared 7" with Samantha's Favourite - Samantha's Favourite / Skimmer) Snuffy Smile *Dodgy: Good Enough (v/a CD - You'll Never Walk Alone - The Hillsborough Justice Concert) V2 '''@ :(Mark Radcliffe's Breakfast Show trailer) *Symbols: Crying Out My Heart Out (v/a CD - Old Town Doo Wop Volume One) Ace *Brassy: Route Out (session) *Sappo: Systematic (97 Remix) (12" - ReMixes Vol 1) Prohibition Recordingz PHB003 #''' *Under Class: Jihad (shared 7" with Stalingrad - Stalingrad / Under Class) Caught Offside *Superstar Disco Club: Skyscraper Island (The Motion Picture) (7" - Skyscraper Island (The Motion Picture) / Moonshaft) Ché Trading :(JP: 'And I think now, time for something ice cool from Finland') *Laika & The Cosmonauts: Turquoise (CD - In Absurdistan) Yep Roc :(JP: 'I've been doing a radio programme for a station in Finland for years now, and I still never been there and I like to go because it seems like a curious place') Peel finally visited the country in 2001. *Amon Tobin: Tabukula Beach Resort (12" - Mission) Ninja Tune Zen 1256 '''# @ *DM Bob & The Deficits: Two Headed Woman (v/a CD - Cheapo Crypt Sampler #2!) Crypt @''' :(Peel chats to Claire Sturgess) *Brassy: Straighten Out (session) *Mogwai: Superheroes Of BMX (EP - 4 Satin) Chemikal Underground '''# @ *Trixxy: Here To Invade (12" - See The Stars) Bonkers BONK 6 #''' *Tracked marked '''# are available on File 1. *Tracked marked @ '''are available on '''File 3. File ;Name *1) dat_133a.mp3 *2) 020A-H08878XXXXXX-0100A0 *3) 1997-06-xx Peel Show LE354 ;Length *1) 02:04:59 (00:42:59-01:35:23) *2) 01:49:32 *3) 1:31:59 (1:12-47:20) (5:46-8:08, 24:39-29:18, 35:45-38:55 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 133 *2) Recordings at the British Library. *3) Created from LE354 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June 1997 Lee Tape 354 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8878/1) Footnotes *3) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:British Library